The power of one's will
by Unmei Ryu
Summary: A.U: How much would change the story of High School DxD if there was someone with the power of Persona? What if this someone has a sacred gear that is defined useless? What if this Sacred gear is the one that help him awaken the power of Persona ...the Wild Card? What if Shadow were also present? What if he was Isse friend? How many changes this will bring? Let's find out.


**The power of one's will.**

******A.N: **For those who read/follow my other fanfiction "High School Dxd: Vessel of Darkness" do not worry, the chapter is almost finished and the story will be update soon.

About this fanfcition ...is an idea that came to my mind and would not go away. So yeah, the only way was to write it down.

******Disclaimer: **I don't own High school dxd, Persona series or any other manga, game, etc. that may appear in this story.

High school dxd, Persona series and any other series/ references that may appear in this story belong to their respective owners.

**Prologue: The end of ordinary days.**

Humans always fear what they do not understand and for this reason, they create their own truth, even if that truth turns out to be wrong.

They pray their deities for protection, for health, for wealth and for many other reasons...mostly, though, human just want to believe in higher beings.

There are humans who only believe in gods and not in other supernatural beings and then there are those who do not believe in anything that is supernatural.

And yet, these people who do not believe in anything, will pray the first God that comes into their mind if something unexpected, that they can't explain comes in their way...especially when death is the subject of their fear.

Then we have those people who are afraid of their own thoughts, or side of themselves and for this reason they hide these thoughts they fear and that disgust them.

And they start to act in front of other people, frightened that these other people would hate them, or be disgusted of them if they find out the thought that they hide, the self that they don't want to believe it's part of them.

Even best friends who have known each other a lifetime will hide things from each other, to hide the side that they hate not wanting to lose him/her.

The more we care about someone, the more we hide parts of us that we hate.

Although, this can be also said about supernatural beings or those familiar with the supernatural, they all hide something, something that they don't want that other people see. Whether it's fear or something else, they just hide that part of them and put a mask before the other.

Even gods can be confused and be afraid, confused and scared of the choices of other deities or about thing that can kill them.

Choices like the one the God of the Bible made, the choice to create the Sacred Gear, especially the ones that have the power that can kill Gods and Maou.

The God's Artifacts that the original God of the Bible made as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth.

Or at least, this is what most people know, no one know the real reason on why he created the Sacred Gear.

Some think that it was to give a method of defense to humans, some people think that was a preparation to fight against the other religions, some people think that was a way to kill more devil and Fallen Angel.

And of course, no one knows why only humans can possess Sacred gear and other races can't own Sacred Gear with the only exception being hybrids, which mean Half Human and Half something else and reincarnated devil / angel.

And this is one of the reasons, that makes some people suspicious …...but then again, no one will probably ever know the answer to these questions.

And another question unanswered is a useless Sacred Gear, the weakest of all …...or at least, that's what everyone thinks.

This is the story of a young boy that will own this Sacred Gear and this story will start in a day like many others, with our hero that wakes up in a beautiful morning...

**Bedroom.**

In a quiet room, where only the ticking of the clock can be heard, we find a young boy who is resting peacefully.

His messy blacks hair had a fringe long enough to cover his close eyes.

The room where he was pretty normal, for a boy of his age, with a single bed next to the wall with a blanket blue sea. In the room there was a computer, one of the latest models that probably was used for both study and fun.

A flat screen TV and a game console with respective game collection, there was also a desk where he probably do his homework and there was a library with various books of various nature including mythologies of the world..

On the night table, in addition to the alarm clock, you could see an MP3 player likely to contain various music, the MP3 was bright blue and with silver lines on the sides. It had a digital display and you could see it was a very recent model.

Near the mp3 there is a black watch, which he probably uses when it goes out, and that seems to have various functions.

When the hands mark the 6 am, the alarm clock rings waking the boy "_**Drinnnnn" **_the boy turn off the alarm quickly with his right hand.

Heavy eyelids open, showing a pair of beautiful light blue eyes.

The boy rubs his eyes in order to remove the last bit of tiredness that left on them, after he has done this he gets out of bed revealing a pair of black short and shows that it was without a shirt.

If one looked at his musculature would have noticed that was well developed, not excessive.

But his body showed that the boy was following a rigorous workout, probably for some sports.

The boy had darker skin than normal, light blue eyes and short black messy hair.

The boy stretch out and walked to the window of the room, once he reached the window, he opens the window to let the morning air to enter his room. He then takes a deep breath of fresh air and says "Nothing better than getting up early and enjoy the fresh morning air" Once he had said this, the boy look in the distance or to be more precise towards a building. The boy was looking at Kuoh Academy, his school.

Once he saw the school, he remembers that he has no time to lose "I need to hurry" not that he had no time. but he had several things to do before going to school …...that and it takes time to reach Kuoh Academy from where he was. Just because he could see the school, from his window, does not mean that he was close.

He began to do his morning routine with some exercise such as push-ups and other thing, once he finished went to the bathroom where he would washed himself.

Once it has finished washing himself and wore his school uniform, the boy's one for Kuoh Academy that consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes(so yeah the normal male uniform without change).

The only thing he adds are, is MP3 and wristwatch.

Once finished, he goes into the kitchen to make a good breakfast which consisted of a freshly squeezed orange juice with eggs and bacon, after finished eating and washed the dishes, he leaves the house direct to Kuoh Academy.

Although it was early, the streets were already full of people direct to their destinations, some to school and some to their workplace.

With a small smile and his Mp3 turn on, with which he listen A way of life he continues the way to its destination.

**Small time skip. Kuoh Academy, entrance.**

As usual he notice several people, with the boys that were talking about the Two Great Ladies, Gremory Rias and Himejima Akeno. The two were the wet dream of the male population of the school. He could not blame them.

The talk of the boy, about the two girls where various perverts comments, but there were also those who not made perverts comments, though... they were very few and some other where talking about Toujo Koneko u and when he hears those who talk about her, he decides to accelerate the pace.

He does not want to be present in the case Koneko hears them, because he know that she hate pervert and he want to avoid to be involved.

Then we have the girls that were talking about Kiba Yuuto, the so-called Prince Charming by the female population of the school.

When he hears the comments regarding Yuuto only one thought comes in his mind 'I am happy that these girls do not have the same thoughts about me' do not get him wrong, is not that he hates girls, on the contrary …...it's just that he does not want fan girl like the one that Kiba have, a shiver goes down his back.

Continue on his way, while listening Beauty of Destiny on his Mp3.

**Second-year Classroom.**

He turns off the Mp3,as it comes inside the classroom, he notes that there are already many students inside and one of these students is Hyoudou Isse, one of the group consists of three students with the title of Perverted Trio. Isse have short brown hair and light brown eyes and average height, though, he is a little taller than him but not much.

In his humble opinion, at this precise moment Isse look like shit, even though he knows the reason, he decides to go and ask him how it happened.

"Morning Isse" He greets the boy "So what happened? "He ask to the boy.

"Morning Arata "Isse say back. with a voice that does not seem so cheerful and Arata notices it.

Isse notice the look that Arata has and therefore decides to quickly answer to his question.

With a sigh he starts talking "I was with Matsuda and Motohama doing our usual activity" He said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Arata eyes twitch and Isse continue to explain "And well..." "They found us out, and the usual happen "ends up doing a nervous laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?"Arata mumbles. He then looks at Isse and say "seriously when you're will stop do this?"with a voice that sounded almost exasperated. "Never "Isse answer with conviction. For some reason, Arata was expecting this answer from Isse.

With a sigh, he then say to Isse "Do as you please" He do a short pause to be sure that Isse is listening to him, he then continue with "But do not blame me if you die virgin" He said jokingly. Isse pales to this. "Do not joke about things like that" Isse said with an angry tone.

Arata answers with a chuckle and returns to his seat, because the lesson was about to begin.

**After school**

After saying goodbye, he leaves the Classroom and heads towards home, as he walked he was listening Memories of the City from his Mp3.

As it continues its way to the gate, he sees something that he would never have expected or at least not today.

He see a beautiful girl with silky black hair and a slender body talk with him, now do not get him wrong, is not that he think that it's impossible for Isse attract beautiful girls like this one.

But something bothered him ' I've never seen this girl' He narrow his eyes. Honestly, he does not know why he is suspicious of her.

'Then again, even if he never seen this girl in the school or/ and Isse never told him something about this girl means nothing ' after all, is not like that he knows every students of the school and Isse is not obliged to present to his friends any new acquaintance he makes...' Then again this was Isse that I talking about, he probably would brag to him and his other two friend, if he knew a girl like this one thought.

He "Sighs" 'I just have to wait for Isse tell me what's going on. ' ' He probably will tell me about this tonight or tomorrow knowing him' Decided that this was the best thing to do, he looks at his watch and see that it was getting late' Damn, I need to hurry home and eat before going to work'.He ran out of the gate, passing Isse and the strange girl.

Not knowing how much he was right to be suspicious of the situation.

Arata did not notice that two pair of eyes were watching the situation from afar, and they see the same thing that he saw and his own reaction on that scene.

**Mysterious People POV.**

"Do you think Hamaraki-kun suspect something?" Ask a calm male voice to his companion.

"I think so "A female voice answer. "So you think the same as me" "But, I doubt that he know the true" Said, once again the male voice.

"Agree "Answer again the female one. From how she responded to his companion, you could tell she was a person of few words.

"Let's go back to Buchou and see what she think" Say the male voice.

The female only nod to him.

**Back General POV. Some time later.**

Arata had just finished eating and had changed his outfit, he now wearing a dark blue T-shirt, blacks pants and a denim jacket.

He continues to have its MP3 and he also wear blue shoes.

Once outside, he closes the door and starts to run towards his workplace, it was nothing special, he works in a Cafe, as the one who takes the orders and the one who brings back what they ordered to the customers.

The place was called Chagall Cafe.

**Small time skip: Chagall Cafe.**

"I'm here "He said after entering the local.

The place was truly wonderful and fashionable. Most of the customers were couples, it seems that the couples find this place suitable for a stop of their date. And, in all honesty Arata could not blame them.

"Good that you're here" Said a female voice, the voice was gentle and mature.

He walks towards the direction from which the voice comes.

When it is in front of the owner of the voice, he says "Greeting Natsumi-San" he said this with a smile on his face. The girl , Nasutmi was really beautiful, with a body that could compete with the two great Lady of his school. Long silver hair falling behind her, a pair of beautiful blue-eye. She has a big chest, and beautiful long legs and white skin. She wear a beautiful red dress, with the skirt of the dress being really short that empathizes even more her gorgeous long legs. She also wear simple open sandals.

"Greeting to you to, Arata-Kun" Replied the girl "Ready to work?"She ask him.

"Of course" He replied without hesitation.

After the greetings, Arata starts to work really hard until the end of his shift.

**Time Skip: end of the shift.**

Arata was taking the last glasses and brings them back.

"Good work as always, Arata-Kun" Natsumi says to him.

"You overestimate me too much Natsumi-san" He tells her.

"And you're too modest" She shot back with a grin. "But honestly, you're great help" She tells him. "You make my work much easier" She finish.

He blushes a little for the compliment "I really I do not do much" "And I'm the one who should be grateful to you. ""You have given me a chance to earn some extra money, not to mention that I like to work here". he says to her honestly.

"Now you're the one that gives me too much credit." She tell him. "I just ….given a chance at a good boy"

"Anyway, Natsumi-San I'm going home, after all I have school tomorrow" He tell her.

"OK, have a safe trip" She answer back. "I'll see you at your next work shift" She said to him.

"Sure, like always" He answer back and leaves the Chagall Cafe heading home.

On the way to homes , he was listening Heartful Cry with his did not notice that someone was watching him.

**Time skip: Next day, Second year classroom, Kuoh Academy.**

Like the boy had thought, Isse told him who the girl was and what she wanted. It seems that the girl name is Amano Yuuma and that she want a date with him...with Isse of all people. ' I can't believe this really happen ' Arata thought. Again, is not like he think that Isse does not deserve a beautiful and kind girl...it's just that this came out of nowhere.

'How the hell I will explain this to her, when we meet again?'He thought. ' Look Isse found himself a girlfriend while you were away' 'Not to mention that he has always thought you were a boy' he continues to ponder.

'Is pointless to think about it now, I will cross that bridge when the time comes' he decides.

'Though, I'm still not sure if the girl is serious. ' He sighs ' I only hope this is not a complicated joke at the expense of Isse'he thought. ' I suppose, I just need how Isse date with Amano go '

Pity that Arata will find out in the hard way, how much he was right about this whole thing.

**Time skip: The day of Isse date**

**After School: Arata House.**

The days had passed quickly for Arata with all it's commitments, school, Par-time job at Chagall Cafe and his training. Now It was the day when Isse had his date with Amano, If Arata must be honest , he does not like the girl. There was something about her that worried him and the whole confession of love not convinced him at all.

He has tried to tell Isse his doubts about the whole situation, unfortunately did not end well.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Arata ask Isse to come to his house after the school, because he needed to speak with him, Isse tried to tell him that they could speak here at school Arata but was adamant that he wanted to talk about it later, at his home._

_Isse reluctantly agreed._

_**Time Skip: After the school, Arata House.**_

_We find Isse and Arata sitting in the living room, on opposite chairs. Isse was curious to find out what his childhood friend wanted to talk about._

"_So, what did you want to talk with me, Arata?" Isse ask._

_Arata was with his eyes closed, and he seemed to think of the right words to use, or at least that was what Isse thought._

"_It's about your girlfriend, Amano-San."Arata said in a serious tone. _

"_What about her?"Isse say, but was not sure, what was the intended of Arata and why he want to talk about Yuuma-Chan._

"_You told me, that you met her after you run away from the Kendo Club's Storage room, where you and you two worthy comrades were trying to peek inside the Girl Kendo Club's changing room, right?" He ask Isse._

_Isse quickly replied nodding his head positively , he knows that Arata does not like that he do these things, but it is something he can not resist. In addition, he knows that trying to peeking the Girls from the Kendo club was really a bad idea, after all Arata is part of that club and knows that Arata will fix that hole, now that he know the existence of the hole. Isse know Motohama and Matsuda will blame him for this._

_He then hear Arata ask another question._

"_And you told me that that was the first time you meet her, correct?" Arata say._

"_Yeah, I never meet her before that time" "But why all this question?" Isse ask to Arata._

"_I'm getting there" Arata says to Isse" So have a little patience" _

"_OK" Isse answer simply._

"_Where was I..."Arata put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose. Isse really don't like this for some reason. "O yeah" Arata say, removing the hand from under the chin." And you also told me that she was the one to ask you to become her boyfriend? ""I'm correct again?".He ask to Isse._

"_Yeah she was" Isse replied a little angry. He really wants, for Arata to get to the point already._

"_Can you please get to the point already?" and is the thing that the he asked him to do._

_He sighs "Sighs" ….__"__Alright, I'm get to point" He tells to Isse. There were a few moments of silence from Arata, and Isse began to lose even more patience. But before Isse could say anything, Arata began to speak again."__Do not you think that this situation is a little suspect?"Isse eyes widen having understood what Arata meant "I mean, you do not find it strange that a girl as beautiful as her, ask you to be her boyfriend __with your current reputation and …." He did not have time to finish the sentence that Isse interrupted him "OF COURSE I FOUND IT STRANGE "Isse shouts at Arata, anger visible in his voice and eyes" I also thought _it was a prank "_He continue, __anger still in his voice "Hell, I even thought, several time that it was the result of a penalty game and that her friends were looking at me and Yuuma-chan from elsewhere" He__ tell him with a tone mixed with sadness and anger._

_Arata expect such a reaction from Isse, but even though he knew, that Isse would react like that, not change the fact that he need to talk about this with him. Although he hoped to be wrong, and the girl really love Isse, prefer to pass for the bad guy and be sure that Isse not suffer unnecessarily that to see his friend suffer from broken Heart by the hand of his first love. But__ before he can say anything, Isse start to talk again._

_"But I understand now" Isse say, Arata thought that Isse come to his same conclusion and feel relief. _

_Unfortunately for him, this was not the case,__ Isse then say to Arata "You're just jealous"_

_Arata eyes widen, and starts to get angry for what Isse meant with that.. "I'm not jealous, I'm just worried about you" Arata shot back to Isse. "And yourself have admitted, that you thought it was some kind of prank or penalty game"_

"_That does not change the fact that you're just jealous" Isse continue before that Arata can say something" Envious that I, one of the Pervert Trio, __me a mediocre person, some one that is not smart and with my kind of reputation have a Girlfriend __before__ that you"..."__Why you can't just be happy for me?" Isse ask to his friend._

"_I would more than willing to do so... to be happy for you" He answered in a tone, which made it clear that he was not happy with what Isse said, about him. "But, like I already told you, this w__hole __thing is too strange" "Look, like I said, I'm just worried about you"_

"_And I'm grateful for this" "But you basically sa__y, that my girlfriend use me for some sick reason" Isse say to him._

"_More or less "He murmured. _

_"__I'm going, this discussion is pointless" Isse say, __rather irritated, as__ he gets up and heads for the exit. And before that Arata can say something, Isse continue with" I know that Yuuma-chan really loves me and I will not let your stupid words to make me doubt this"_

_Arata, he realized that he had failed and that no matter what he would say, Isse would not listen to him._

_But he decides to say one last thing to him, before he left "Do not say I did not warn you, when she will break your heart" Arata say._

"_Yeah, Yeah__" __Isse responds as he walks out the door, and slamming the door shut behind him._

"_Dammit, that idiot" Arata say ' Let's just hope I'm wrong about her 'he thought._

_**End of flash back.**_

"I still can't believe it" Arata murmured "he said that I was jealous" He say with the same tone.

Although, he can't deny that Isse is right, that he has a little bit envy," Still...better this that a friend with a broken heart that goes Emo" He say.

He look the picture that was in his room, in the photo were him, Isse and another child , a child with light brown hair and violet eyes. They were really young, just by looking at the differences between his younger self and how he is now, one can say that several years have passed since the picture was taken at now.

Looking at the one with the light brown hair, he ask "I wonder what would you have done if you were in my place" He sighs "sighs" and getting ready for the part-time job.

He puts on his jacket and leaves the house.

**Time skip: Location Chagall Cafe.**

"Hi Natsumi-San" Arata greets the older girl.

"O, Arata-Kun just in time "She say. "Help me "

Arata notice than the local was full of customers and that she had problems with the orders.

"Yes, ma'am" He answer and quickly began to help her.

Arata never noticed the strange girl with blonde watching him with her blue eyes.

**Later after his shift.(Afternoon)**

After saying goodbye to Natsumi, Arata was heading home.

He was curious to find out how things had gone for Isse in his first date, after all, he was sure that whatever happened Isse would tell him.

Maybe he was wrong and Isse was right, he really hope this is the case...but no matter how much he hope that this is the case, no matter how much he try to convince himself of this, he can not shake the feeling that Amano-san will hurt is friend, some how.

While he was thinking this, he did not notice that someone was watching him, once again, it was the same girl, the one that was in Chagall Cafe during his shift.

The girl decided to get his attention with "cough cough" with two coughs. Arata hear the girl, and look toward her.

She have blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. The girl wore a Gothic Lolita outfit, that consisted of a black Lolita jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes.

He notice that the girl also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

The girl walks until she is in the middle of the road, now she was on the same line of Arata. He narrow his eyes at this. He wonder what the girl want from him, and the fact that they where alone ….makes Arata uneasy.

' I don't like this...I don't like this one bit' Arata thought. Arata decided it was best to avoid the girl...so he move on his left, hoping to shake off the young girl, but the girl follows him moving on her right.

' What the hell is up with this girl?' He wonders. He then try to move on his right, but the girl follow suit.

Now he feel even more uneasy.

' She is playing with me?' He thought..In fact, it seemed that the girl was a predator who was playing with her prey, not matter what Arata do, the girl followed his every step.

Realizing that nothing would change, reluctantly decides to ask he decides to ask "What do you want from me?", when the girl hear this, she smile, but not a normal smile...no. Her smile was something cold or even evil, or at least this is how Arata see the smile.

"What do I want? Just have some fun before I kill you" She said it as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Although, I honestly do not know why Raynare want you dead" She said in a thoughtful pose. "Not that I'm complaining, but I see no reason for ordering the killing of a normal human being" she saw the confusion in the boy's face. "O yeah, you know her with another name" "With Reynare I mean Amano Yuuma" she smiled even more when she saw Arata eyes widen and his shock in his face.

"I guess you have so many questions" "But you see...I have no reason to say more than what I have already said to a dead man" and after she said this, Arata could hear a strange noise and something was beginning to take shape in her hand. Another thing he notice where her black wing 'Wait...wing ' His eyes winded for the surprise.

He hear even more buzzing noise and the glowing spear was complete. "Good bye "She throw the glowing spear to him, he was barely able to dodge the spear...barely because was hit in his left leg.

Arata knew he could not avoid the next attack, with his injured leg. "My congratulations, I did not expect you'd be able to dodge my first attack...even if barely" She said honestly "But this is really the end, Good bye". She trow another glowing spear. Arata try to dodge this one as well. But like he thought, he was unable to avoid being hit. "dammit "he curse.

He feels his life disappear little by little, blood where leaking from where it was hit, from the wound in his stomach, He hear the girl laugh, but the laugh was not normal... no it was insane,

"Do not worry, your idiot friend will soon meet the same fate ""Wait, I'm sure Rayanare killing him at this precise moment "She said cheerfully.

Arata could barely hear her and he feel more and more dizzy. ' Is that's how you feel when you're dying?' He wonder. Memories come back to his mind.

_**Flash back, Many years ago.**_

_Arata was with his other friend, the one who would move soon in another place. He or better she ask him to come with her for a while. She tell him that she need to ask him something "So what you need from me? "He ask her._

"_I want you to make me a promise" She tell him. He was a little confused but answered with "Sure, if is something I can do" She smile to its reply. _

"_I want you to keep Isse in check for me."She said seriously despite her young age. Arata blink, and then she continue "You know how he is, and because I will no longer here "…:" I need someone to do it for me" She said._

"_Of course" "You can count on me" he answer. She smile even more._

"_Thank you "she said. _

_**End flash back.**_

'Sorry, it seems that I break that promise' Arata thought sadly.

_**Flash back: Some time before, the same day.**_

"_Great job as always Arata-kun" Natsumi said to him, with a sweet smile._

"_As always, you overestimate me" Arata answer back to the girl, he too with a smile._

"_Anyway, I'm going now" He say to her. _

"_OK, I'll see you at your next shift like always" She said with her sweet smile still on her lips._

"_Sure "He answer back. "See you next time Natsumi-san"._

_**End Flash back.**_

'I'm sorry Natsumi-san, but it seems that I will be not there next time'He thought sadly, once again.

He was about to give in to fatigue …...' I can't die here ' He thought.

Meanwhile, the blonde fallen angel had not noticed the strange blue ring which had appeared on Arata index finger.

' I can't give up ' Arata thought determined.

"Maybe I can..."The blonde girl think aloud.

Arata stood up painfully, more dead than alive, the strange ring glowed blue and his eyes were doing the same.

The blood was gushing from his wounds and was falling to the ground.

The girl hear a weak voice say "Per...so...na" and feel a powerful energy, she turned around quickly and say "What hel..."was unable to finish the sentence, because something cut her in half …..a perfect half from the tip of her head to way to the ground, more blood fell to the ground, as well as the two perfect half of the Fallen angel who was now dead.

Arata, fell once again on the ground with only one thought on his mind.'I do not want to die, not yet' His eyes shut. He did not notice that a girl appeared from nowhere and was approaching him.

He did not notice because he was already unconscious.

**Location unknown**

Arata open his eyes in a room that he had never seen.

Before he could say or do something, he heard a man's voice said …."Welcome to the Velvet Room, My dear young man".

**And of Prologue.**

******A.N: I really enjoyed writing this ch.**

******If you notice something has already changed from canon, Mittelt for example, in canon was killed by Rias and she was with the other 2 fallen angel, while in my story she was killed by Arata. If you guys wonder why she was killed so easily, once Arata has awakened his power the answer is simple, she was taken by surprise, that and she is not really that strong.**

******About Arata Sacred gear and how is power will work, will be explain next ch. As for Isse, the thing happen like in canon and you guys will see more next ch.(just to tell you that I don't forgot about him).**

******Also for those who are curious Arata looks like Duran from Record of Agarest war while Natsumi look like Rushella Daamu Draculea from Silver Cross and Draculea.**

******Arata age is 17 years old like Isse while Natsumi is 19 years old.**

******Until next ********t********ime.**

******Edit 15/07/13: Correct the mistakes that I noticed. For the rest, the story has remained the same.**


End file.
